


Reunited and It Feels so Good

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: New Danganronpa V3
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Might be sexual stuff or naked showers or something, Multi, adding as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: song lyric title?Jessika is ‘reborn’ , waking up one day in the home of Shuichi Saihara, remembering exactly who he is, and who Kokichi Ouma is as well. She notices the little redhead he has, too, introduced as his adopted daughter. Shuichi searches for Kokichi, knowing how much Jess probably wants to see him again, and one day he tells her he has a surprise...Cute reunion junk, also Hinata and crew are in as well (Hinata, male Chiaki, Chihiro, NagiJessIzuru, ByaMako, Toko x Komaru, Fuyuhiko and m! Peko)





	Reunited and It Feels so Good

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who died is ‘reborn’, and everyone is in their 20s now, they’re all like 23 or 24, the older ones are like 27 except Jessica, who’s 24  
> Note: I know there were only supposed to be 16, but Jessika was there as like a slave to Monokuma, or maybe to Tsumugi. Also, Jessie was found by Shui and Koki in the midst of the Killing Game, though in the presence of others Shui pretended not to like Koki, and when Koki said he was the mastermind, Shui felt betrayed.

_A curly haired redhead jerked awake, looking around frantically and making soft, nervous sounds. She squeaked as a hand came down on her shoulder, twisting around to see a greenish dark haired male there, freezing up when memories flashed through her mind... “S-Shuuichi?” she choked out, reaching up. He appeared to remember her too, for he engulfed her in the hug she was asking for. The voice of a little girl calling startled the redhead, a little girl with hair as red as her own appearing in the doorway. Jessika glanced up at Shuuichi, whom held up a hand just as the child said “Papa!” “She’s the little girl I found with- I found her. I woke up one day with her next to me, unchanged...” he explained. “Kokichi...” Jessika whimpered, causing Shuuichi to make a small sound._  
  
Shuuichi was currently scouring streets, shops, and even web for the purply dark haired leader of DICE. He’d been doing this for a few years now, having had no luck in the early months. As the months had wore on, there’d been instances where he’d thought he’d found him, but it was never Kokichi...He couldn’t let Jessika down, nor Jessie, whom had been asking about ‘the blonde man’ and ‘Daddy’ since she’d appeared beside him. She’d remembered them too, apparently. His eyes were drawn to a random street corner, though unsure why, until he saw familiar hair and a familiar face...Rantaro. he thought, though would’ve squeaked if he’d spoken it aloud. No, don’t get distracted... he said to himself, moving quick to pass by. He did squeak, however, when a small body thumped into him. Looking down, he saw a brownish haired little boy, whom giggled and grinned up at him. “Remi, don’t bother the nice man.” the all-too-familiar voice said. Shuuichi swallowed as he looked to the other man, opening his mouth, but Rantaro spoke first. “Shuuichi? Shuuichi!” he cried, rushing to hug him. Shuuichi squeaked again, coughing a bit, then laughed and hugged back. After their moment, Shuuichi (figuring Rantaro of all people would know) asked “Have you seen Kokichi?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. He, um...he’s living with me...He hasn’t really remembered many of the others yet.” Rantaro sighed. “Remi, come on.” he continued, taking the boy’s hand. They then led Shuuichi to a nice enough apartment, unlocking the door and showing him inside. Rantaro called “Kokichi, I brought another friend.” as Remi ran towards a bedroom. Shuuichi was surprised to peer in and catch a view of Kaede. “Hey, Kaede.” he said, then focused on the one in the bed. Kaede had nodded at him, then glanced back to Kokichi, whom he was sitting beside. The purply dark haired smaller male slowly looked up, just kind of staring at him a moment, then gasped. “Sh-Shuuichi?” “Yeah, Kokichi, it’s me. I remembered, every day...Jessika and Jessie remembered, they want to see you.” he said, gently. “I, uh...I got a dog. May I bring her along?” Kokichi asked. “I’m sure they’d love to meet her. What’s her name?” Shuuichi asked. “Yang, it’s Yang.” Kokichi said. Shuuichi nodded, saying “Get ready, we’ll go now. Kaede, you come too. Rantaro...bring Remi. I’m sure Jessie will love meeting a kid her own age.” Rantaro and Kaede both nodded, getting ready with Kokichi then following Shuuichi out the door, Yang by Kokichi’s side. When they reached Shuuichi’s place, they took off their shoes and walked further inside. Yang heard yipping and running paws, perking up.  
  
Kokichi tilted his head, looking at Shuichi, whom just gestured them to go. Reaching the place the redheads, dog, and pup were, the canines took immediate notice of each other. Jessie squealed when she spotted Yang, bringing Jessika’s attention to the dog as well. “Shuichi, whose-“ she cut off, seeing Kokichi as she looked up towards Shuichi. “K...Kokichi?” she squeaked, not believing he was really there. “Hey, Jessika.” he said softly, stepping towards her. That’s when she burst into tears, trying desperately to dry them up with her sleeve. Kokichi quickly pulled her into a hug, getting a squeak and some nuzzles. The others smiled as they watched, then glanced to Jessie. “Jessie.” Kokichi said, earning a squeal. “Daddy!” Jessie cried, letting him pull her to him. After their moment, Kokichi let go of both. “The dog is mine. Her name is Yang. Look over by Rantaro, though. He has someone for you to meet, Jessie.” Kokichi said. Jessie looked over curiously, making a small sound when she saw Remi. “Go on, Remi, go meet her.” Ran encouraged, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gently pushing him. Remi stumbled a bit, tentatively approaching the red haired child.  
  
“Hmm...” Shui muttered, thinking a moment. “Why don’t we see if we can find the others, let the kids get some fresh air? And Jessika...” he added, as an afterthought. Jessika huffed but didn’t raise an objection. “Ah...Kaede actually already found where Miu and Keebo are, so we can visit them first. You’ll be really surprised by the change in Keebo.” Ran said. Shui was going to ask about that, but didn’t. They grabbed the kids’ attention, went to the front to get their shoes back on, called the dogs (Jessie was already holding Benji, having been showing him off to Remi) and headed out the door. Kaede, naturally, led the way, as he knew where it was. He would occasionally glance back at Jessika, but she either didn’t notice or was just pretending not to. They approached a nice looking house, Kaede knocking on the door. An older couple let them in, after hearing Shui, Koki, and Jessika were friends of Kaede’s, telling them Miu was in the back as usual. “Be prepared...” Kaede muttered, as they reached the back door. They got into the backyard, startled to see another living unit out there. “Miu built it with help from his dad and Keebo.” Kaede explained. Shui was the only one to nod.  
  
Remi and Jessie stuck close to their fathers, hands touching, silent. Kaede knocked at the door, surprised when Keebo answered it. He made an odd sound seeing the others, squealing when the kids peered out. He moved out of the way, letting them pass, and that’s when everyone else got a real good look at him. “Keebo, you’re a real boy...” Koki breathed. “Your wish! You’re a human!” Shui said. “Kee-boy.” Jessika said, letting him hug her. “I was born to Miu’s parents. We’re brothers! I wasn’t created by him, I’m not a robot!” he said excitedly. “Um...Miu is the same as always, which is something these kids probably shouldn’t see, so I’ll go talk to him a moment.” The group nodded, letting him go do his thing, waiting. After awhile, a husky and a raven haired boy appeared, moving quickly into the kitchen, Miu and Keebo coming back out shortly after. “Shuichi! Kokichi...Jessika, is that you?” Miu spoke, asking a question there at the end. “Who was that guy?” Jessika asked, curious. She let Miu hug her, giggling, then he answered. “Joseph. We met him out walking his dog one day. The dog is Kova.” Miu said. Jessika nodded, then looked back and forth between the others.  
  
end pt 1


End file.
